


Breakfast.

by bringyourguns



Category: Preacher (TV)
Genre: Affectionate Bickering, Domestic Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Slice of Life, brief sexual encounter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 04:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8608582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringyourguns/pseuds/bringyourguns
Summary: Tulip joins Jesse and Cassidy for breakfast, Cassidy's culinary skills are put on trial, and Jesse has an awkward conversation with Tulip about the nature of his relationship with Cassidy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: "Put some clothes on already!"

Jesse wakes slowly, reluctant to open his eyes at first. He rolls over onto his side, instinctively reaching out to pull Cassidy up against him but the spot next to him is empty.

He peels back the blankets to see if Cassidy is curled up underneath them. Once in a while Jesse finds him like that – a habit, he figures, that stems from his perpetual wariness of the sun, even though it can’t touch him in here.

He isn’t.

Jesse frowns. It’s unlike Cassidy to rise before him. He’s become accustomed to untangling himself from the other man’s protective clutches in the morning, careful not to disturb him. 

He swings his legs over the side of the bed and hauls himself up with a groan. 

His tongue feels glued to the roof of his mouth and his head feels like its filled with prickly straw. He should have known better than to match Cassidy shot for shot. It’s a mistake he can’t seem to stop making lately.

When he finally works up the energy to investigate Cassidy’s whereabouts, he finds the kitchen deserted. He squints blearily at the clock, sighing disappointedly when he realizes he wasn’t supposed to wake for at least another hour. No point going back to bed now, though.

He trudges toward the living room where he can hear the faint chatter of the television. He finds Cassidy sprawled on the couch in his underwear, one arm draped over his chest, the other dangling lifelessly off the edge. At first he appears to be asleep, but then Jesse hears him chuckle softly at the TV.

“Hey,” Jesse greets him.

“Mornin’.” 

Cassidy acknowledges him with a lazy wave, too engrossed in the show to tear his eyes away.

Jesse takes a seat on the armrest of the couch, seeing as the rest of it is occupied, vaguely annoyed by the piercing staccato of gunshot sounds in the show Cassidy is watching. He leans forward to snatch a cigarette from the pack on the table and lights one up.

“You’re up early,” he comments, blowing a plume of smoke over his shoulder.

“Well, First Blood was on the TV last night, right?” Cassidy explains, pointing at the screen. “Was gonna call it a night afterward, but it turns out they were playin’ the whole bloody Rambo series back to back! How fuckin’ groovy is that? So, the second one comes on and I jus’ wanted teh see that one part, y’know, where he’s got that explosive arrow and he—“

Cassidy’s rambling immediately makes Jesse feel wearier, and he unintentionally tunes him out. He can’t endure a movie tirade right now, it’s just too damn early, and they are exasperating enough on the best of days.

“So you stayed up all night, to make a long story short,” he rolls his eyes, taking another drag of his cigarette. 

Cassidy’s animated hands fall to his lap. 

“I am halfway nocturnal, mate, what’d yeh expect?” he shrugs, turning to look at Jesse finally. 

His eyes immediately begin to track the movements of Jesse’s hand with the cigarette like a cat studying an insect. He reaches out for it, wordlessly asking Jesse to share it with him. 

Jesse passes it to him reluctantly. He’s barely had any of it yet, and he knows there’s a good chance he’ll get it back when its nearly burnt down to the filter, if at all. 

Taking note of Jesse’s irritation, or perhaps to repay him for the cigarette, Cassidy invites him to have a proper seat on the couch. He lifts his legs up awkwardly and pats the cushion underneath them, beckoning Jesse to join him.

Jesse slides over onto the seat and Cassidy drapes his long legs over Jesse’s lap, shifting around until he’s settled comfortably again.

“Your feet smell bad,” Jesse comments.

“Well, feel free to fuck off then!” Cassidy retorts, pulling a face.

“Naw, I don’t think I will.”

“Any beer left?” Cassidy asks, looking up at Jesse hopefully. “Hair of the dog, what have yeh? Seem like yeh could use one. Look at that frown, sweet jaysis, don’t hurt me!”

“Tulip’s comin’ over for breakfast,” Jesse reminds him.

His words are met with a blank stare.

“We talked about it last night. You were gonna cook, remember? You insisted, actually. Said I was a cunt for doubting your culinary abilities - which I still do, by the way,” Jesse smirks.

It’s clear from his expression that Cassidy had completely forgotten this particular conversation, but he recovers quickly.

“So, does that mean I can’t have a beer?” he asks, cocking his head to the side.

“If there’s some left, help yourself. But you should probably get started on the food soon. Still up for it?” Jesse asks him skeptically.

“I’m a man of me word, don’t yeh worry,” Cassidy assures him, sucking in another greedy haul from Jesse’s cigarette.

“Good. Thought so,” Jesse replies.

Actually, he’d been expecting the standard slew of ridiculous excuses Cassidy usually springs on him whenever he’s asked to do anything. He’s pleasantly surprised to find the other man in a cooperative mood, especially considering his apparent lack of sleep.

“So what d’yeh fancy then, padre?” Cassidy asks.

Jesse sits up straighter, stretching his arms above his head. The motion pulls at the knotted muscles in his shoulders.

“Your choice. My brain is incapable of making decisions right now,” he admits.

“How ‘bout I boil one of me boots then?”

“Much as I’d love to try traditional Irish cuisine sometime, that ain’t vegetarian,” Jesse chuckles.

He takes the opportunity to snatch the remainder of his cigarette out of Cassidy’s hand and inhales the final drag before stubbing it out.

“Oh, sorry ‘bout that,” Cassidy mumbles. “I shoulda – wait, what d’yeh mean vegetarian?”

“You gotta make somethin’ Tulip can eat,” Jesse clarifies.

“Aw shite, she’s one of _those_?” he exclaims, shaking his head.

“Told you that last night. You said ‘no problem’. Those were your exact words.”

“Aye, well… I can’t be held responsible for the things I say after consuming an entire bottle of whiskey, now can I?”

“Actually—“

“How am I supposed to know what the bleedin’ hell vegetarians eat?” Cassidy complains, face scrunched with disapproval.

“Anything that’s not meat, dumbass,” Jesse laughs. “It’s not that hard.”

Cassidy’s eyes narrow.

“Jus’ can’t think of anything worth eatin’ that doesn’t have meat in it. Like, what’s the fuckin’ point? That’s just… just… pure sacrilege! That’s what it is.”

Jesse raises an eyebrow.

“There’s plenty of stuff in the fridge. You’ll figure it out,” he replies.

“Plate of lettuce, maybe? That vegetarian enough for her, yeh think?” Cassidy snickers.

“You sure you know how to cook?” Jesse asks.

“’Course I do,” Cassidy retorts. “I jus’ don’t normally cook vegetarian bollocks, so excuse me!” 

He props himself up on his elbows, growing visibly defensive. He’s predictably easy to motivate when his pride is called into question, Jesse’s noticed.

“Hey, just askin’. Never seen you cook anything before, is all. Vegetarian or otherwise.”

“Well, alright, I haven’t cooked anythin’ recently, I’ll give yeh that one. But trust me, I’ve cooked me fair share of things over the past… oh, _century_ , or so, believe it or not!” Cassidy argues, the pitch of his voice rising slightly.

“Is that so,” Jesse replies, deadpan.

“Listen, ye dope. I cook a mean steak. A thick top sirloin, blue rare an’ dripping with—“

Jesse’s laughter interrupts Cassidy and he’s left with his mouth hanging open mid-sentence.

“So you can cook a thing that barely requires cookin’, huh? You know how to turn the stove on, basically, is what you’re saying.”

“Hey now! That’s not fair. I love food. I —”

“That’s true. I’ve seen the way you eat,” Jesse teases him.

“And what’s that supposed teh mean exactly?” Cassidy asks, both eyebrows raised. He looks about ready to throttle Jesse.

“Nothin’,” Jesse shrugs. “I just knew there was somethin’ seriously wrong with you well before I found out you’re a vampire, that’s all.”

Cassidy grabs Jesse’s shoulder, using it to launch himself into an upright position, and his mouth closes in on Jesse’s neck, snapping and snarling playfully.

Jesse leans back out of reach, pushing Cassidy away with a hand pressed to his face.

“Hey, fuck off!” Jesse laughs, holding him at bay. 

Cassidy presses his face harder against Jesse’s hand, neck straining.

“I’m gonna have you for breakfast if yeh aren’t careful, how’d yeh like that?” he growls against Jesse’s palm.

“Fine. But you still gotta make somethin’ for Tulip.”

Cassidy frowns, relenting finally.

“Go on, get busy, master chef. She’s gonna be here in about an hour.”

“Alright, alright,” Cassidy concedes.

He rises from the couch, stretching languidly, boxers riding low on his narrow hips. He catches Jesse staring. 

“Like what yeh see?” he asks, making a suggestive face.

“Those are my boxers,” Jesse replies.

“I think I wear them well, do I not?” Cassidy smirks.

“That’s besides the point.”

Cassidy turns to head for the kitchen, and Jesse gives his ass a playful slap as soon as his back is turned. He freezes in his tracks, turning to look back at Jesse over his shoulder.

“Maybe put some clothes on before the lady gets here,” Jesse advises.

“One thing at a time, padre. Jus’ relax and enjoy the view while yeh can.”

\---

The smoke detector has gone off several times now, and there’s been a number of other troubling sounds from the kitchen, but Jesse is determined not to get involved. Surely Cassidy isn’t dumb enough to burn the place down.

He doesn’t even care too much if Cassidy fucks up the breakfast, honestly. He isn’t sure if his hangover will allow him to eat just yet. He hopes Tulip won’t be offended by whatever Cassidy manages to throw together, but it’ll be kind of funny if she is. Might be entertaining to watch her give him hell for it.

He decides to take a shower while he waits, hoping the hot water will help perk him up a bit. He shuffles off to the bathroom, making a point of avoiding the kitchen.

He turns on the tap, fiddling with the temperature before stepping into the tub. 

He can hear Cassidy singing tunelessly to himself, even over roar of the water, and wonders briefly if that means things are finally going well in the kitchen. He doesn't dare hope.

He shuts his eyes and leans into the water, slicking his hair back. He inhales deeply, letting the steam fill his nostrils, and stands motionless under the showerhead, tension slowly melting from his body.

The tranquil moment doesn’t last long. He is startled out of his thoughts by the sound of the shower curtain being ripped aside.

“Can I join yeh in there?”

Before Jesse can reply, Cassidy has one leg in the tub, and one hand braced on the tile wall inside the shower to steady himself. Jesse shuffles forward to accommodate him in the small tub.

Cassidy immediately sidles up against him, pressing his chest to Jesse’s back. Possessive arms circle around his waist from behind, and Cassidy’s mouth plants a firm kiss against the nape of his neck.

“Mm,” Cassidy hums contentedly.

Jesse doesn’t have time to register the noise before he is struck with a sudden bolt of panic.

“You didn’t leave anything on the stove, did you?” he asks, glancing over his shoulder worriedly.

Cassidy is silent for a tense moment, mentally retracing his steps.

“No,” he says finally.

“…You sure?” Jesse asks.

“Shut up,” Cassidy laughs.

He nuzzles into the crook of Jesse’s neck, breathing in his scent hungrily. Sharp teeth graze carefully over the sensitive skin behind his ear, making Jesse shudder.

He’s seen Cassidy sink those same teeth into a man’s neck and pull away, mouth hanging with gore like a wild animal. The mental image makes his knees feel weak. He trusts Cassidy would never hurt him, but he finds himself strangely aroused by the fact that he could.

Calloused fingertips begin to glide over the expanse of Jesse’s chest and the muscles of his abdomen lightly, and a quiet sigh of appreciation escapes Jesse’s lips. Encouraged by this, the hand continues to explore.

He still finds himself taken aback sometimes at how tender Cassidy can be when he wants to – in sharp contrast to the unsettling image he’d just had in his mind. His earlier irritation begins to ebb away, slowly replaced by desire.

“How much time ‘til she gets here?” Cassidy asks, voice rough with arousal. “Think maybe we can…”

He trails off, one hand already roaming downward. Jesse feels it close around him and begin to work him gently, making Cassidy’s intentions perfectly clear without words.

“I—I think we got time,” Jesse manages to breath. 

He feels Cassidy’s lips curve into a smile against his temple, pleased by this verdict.

The skilled hand coaxing him to life is all Jesse can think about now, and he actually has no idea how soon Tulip will be there, but he doesn’t want it to stop. His priorities have shifted drastically all of a sudden.

He reaches backward, fingers tangling in Cassidy’s hair. He grabs a handful of it roughly and uses it to pull him in closer. Cassidy makes a low lustful noise in response, sucking in a breath through his teeth. 

Impatient fingers dig into Jesse’s hip, pulling him backward. He can feel Cassidy’s solid arousal trapped between them. Cassidy’s hips rock forward and their bodies move together in unison.

“Fuck, Jesse, I want yeh so bad,” Cassidy growls.

“I want you too.”

He releases a shaky breath and lets his head loll back against Cassidy’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut.

His heart nearly stops when he hears a voice outside the bathroom door.

“Uhhh, anybody home?”

It’s Tulip.

“J-just a minute!” Jesse pants, cringing at the way his voice came out.

“Oh fer fuck’s sake,” Cassidy mutters under his breath. He continues to stroke Jesse anyway, determined to ignore her.

“Cass, stop,” Jesse hisses quietly, trying to still the motion of his hand.

“C’mon, let’s just—”

“Both you boys in there?” Tulip asks.

“No!”

“Yes.”

They answer at the same time, and Jesse turns to glare daggers at Cassidy, cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

“Let me guess, just trying to save water? That’s a financially and ecologically responsible decision. Commendable.” Tulip quips.

“Was just, uh—”

“No rush. Come out when you’re ready,” she replies smugly. 

He hears her footsteps retreat, heels clopping on the wooden floor.

“Why the hell did you do that?” Jesse demands in a hushed voice, reaching down to shut off the water. He steps out of the shower and yanks a towel off the rack.

“Why not?” Cassidy shrugs, a defiant glint in his eye. “Yeh don’t want her to know we’re shaggin’?”

Cassidy steps out of the shower after him and grabs the other towel, draping it over his shoulders. 

“Well, I didn’t exactly want her to find out this way,” Jesse rolls his eyes.

He towels off his hair vigorously, annoyed by Cassidy once again.

“Aye, what fuckin’ difference does it make anyway?” Cassidy asks, crossing his arms.

“It’s called tact,” Jesse mutters, “and maybe this is stupid of me, but I’m still holding out hope that you’ll learn it some day.”

He finishes drying himself, wrapping the towel around his waist, and storms out of the bathroom. 

He passes Tulip on his way to the bedroom to fetch fresh clothes. She’s sitting at the kitchen table with a cigarette between her lips, legs crossed daintily, dark eyes inscrutable. 

In the bedroom, he tugs on his clothes, nearly tripping on the leg of his pants in his haste. He returns to the kitchen to begin damage control before Cassidy has a chance to open his stupid mouth and make matters even worse. 

His mind is swirling with potential excuses, all of which sound way too dumb to work on sharp little Tulip. Besides, he can’t be sure how much she heard. No point in lying, he decides. The conversation is inevitable, much as he didn’t appreciate having it sprung on him like this.

Tulip watches him curiously as he pulls out a chair and takes a seat at the table with her.

“How’s it goin’?” She asks casually.

“Look, Cassidy and I—“ he begins.

“You don’t have to explain, I get what’s goin’ on here,” she tells him, expression serene - but that could mean anything with Tulip. In fact, he’s learned over the years that sometimes her pleasant faces are the most fearsome of all.

“We have a bit of a thing together now, I guess. I’m not sure exactly what, but, uh…”

Cassidy chooses that exact moment to exit the bathroom, fully naked, and strides jauntily toward the bedroom. He gives Tulip a casual wave as he passes.

“Mornin’ luv!” he greets her cheerily.

Jesse buries his face in his palms.

“Hi Cassidy,” she replies calmly.

“Put some clothes on, would ya Cassidy? Christ,” Jesse mutters, voice muffled by his hands.

He uncovers his face once Cassidy has left the room and looks bashfully up at Tulip.

“Nice,” she comments.

“Shit, I’m sorry. He’s such a fuckin’…” Jesse rubs his forehead, at a loss for what to say.

Tulip reaches across the table and places a hand on top of his, gaze unwavering.

“I’m serious Jesse, it’s fine,” she assures him.

“Yeah?” he asks, scrutinizing her face for hints of hidden malice.

“Well, I mean, technically we ain’t together. Not really. I can’t tell what you to do,” she replies thoughtfully, taking another drag from her cigarette. “And… I kinda had a feeling.”

“What? Why?” he asks, brow furrowing.

“I mean, he’s been living with you for a while now. And I’ve seen the way you two look at each other. You’re not as sly as you think, Custer,” she smirks.

“Oh,” is all he can say. He feels like an idiot.

“Remember that night I came by and found you both passed out on the floor, all curled up together?” she prods.

“Uh, vaguely,” Jesse admits, scratching his chin. “But it wasn’t like that back then. I didn’t know what the hell I was doin’, I was shitfaced.”

“Or the fact that he wears your damn clothes all the time?” Tulip adds, giving him a meaningful look.

“Well, he doesn’t have many of his own, so I just let him—”

“Guess maybe I saw it comin’ before you did then,” Tulip cuts him off.

“Well, shit, maybe so.” Jesse sighs. “It just kinda… happened.”

“So how is it? The sex, I mean,” she smirks deviously, stubbing her cigarette out. 

“Tulip!” He protests, pulling his hand away from hers.

“Yer welcome to find out fer yerself, if yeh want.” 

Cassidy has reappeared, posing suggestively in the doorway. He’s clothed now, thankfully, in a torn up grey t-shirt and pants Jesse suspects are his because of the way they don’t quite hang down to his ankles, as if to rub Tulip’s point in Jesse's face.

“Hm, that’s real tempting,” Tulip drawls, pretending to give him a once over. “Very seductive outfit you have on there.”

“Think it over, no rush,” Cassidy grins.

“Great,” she replies, unenthused.

This is not what Jesse had in mind for this morning at all. It’s as if they've both conspired to have a competition to see who can embarrass him more.

Cassidy saunters into the kitchen to join them, seemingly at ease with the whole thing, and reaches into the fridge to grab himself a beer.

“Beer for breakfast, huh?” Tulip says, eyeing the bottle in his hand. “Well aren’t you a man after Jesse’s heart.”

Cassidy shrugs.

“A wise man once said: yeh can’t drink all day if you don’ start in the mornin’.”

“Who?” Tulip asks, staring him down.

“Huh?” Cassidy frowns at her.

“Which wise man said that?” She asks, corner of her mouth quirking with amusement.

“Dunno. Think I read it in a book,” he replies.

Tulip raises an eyebrow.

“Or maybe I saw it on a novelty t-shirt or something. Every once in a while those things hit the nail on the head. Anyway, it’s a valid point.”

“I’ll take one of those too, then, if it’s the wise thing to do,” Tulip tells him, nodding in the direction of the fridge.

Cassidy stoops down again and comes up with another beer in hand.

“Well shit, gimme one too then, I guess,” Jesse adds.

Cassidy groans with exaggerated annoyance, reaching down a third time. He kicks the fridge door shut behind him and strides over to the table, handing a cold beer to each of them. 

“Thanks,” Tulip smiles politely.

Cassidy twists off the cap of his beer and downs nearly half of it in one thirsty swig. He lowers the bottle from his mouth reluctantly when he notices them staring at him.

“Charming,” Tulip comments.

“Cheers,” Cassidy smirks, tipping his bottle at her.

Jesse rolls his eyes, cracking open his own beer.

“So, hear yer a bit of a picky eater?” Cassidy says, bracing an arm on the table right next to Tulip in a way that’s vaguely menacing.

“Hope it’s no trouble,” Tulip replies, smiling up at him sweetly.

“None at all, luv!” Cassidy replies, shaking his head. “It’s my pleasure to accommodate you.”

Jesse shoots him a warning look.

“That’s real nice of you,” Tulip says, taking a sip of her beer.

“I’m a nice guy.”

Jesse snorts, nearly choking on a mouthful of beer.

“So, are yez hungry?” Cassidy asks.

Tulip nods.

“I’m starvin’,” she replies.

“Alright, let’s see what you came up with,” Jesse replies, leaning back in his chair. He’s genuinely curious to find out.

When Cassidy leaves to fetch some plates, Tulip turns to Jesse, nudging him under the table with her foot.

“He can cook?” She mouths silently, expression skeptical.

Jesse can only shrug.

Tulip hides her laugh behind her hand when Cassidy returns to the table with the food. He sets a plate down carefully in front of each of them with triumphant look on his face.

Jesse looks down at his food. It appears to be a perfectly regular omelette, with bits of red and green peppers, possibly some tomato, and a thin layer of melted cheese over top. There’s nothing wrong with it at all, that Jesse can tell, and the aroma wafting up from it is tantalizing.

“Wow, Cass,” Jesse comments, looking up at him. “That actually looks pretty good.”

“Say it,” Cassidy replies, crossing his arms.

“Huh?”

“Admit yer a cunt for doubtin’ me skills,” Cassidy grins.

Jesse laughs.

“I’ll reserve my judgment 'til I taste it, asshole,” he replies, grabbing his fork.

He tucks into the food while Cassidy goes to fetch a plate for himself. Tulip watches Jesse chew, fork poised over her plate, waiting for signs of approval.

Jesse hates to admit it, but its damn good. He gives Tulip a covert thumbs up.

Cassidy returns to the table with a plate for himself and pulls out a chair. He takes a seat, propping his elbows on the table and stares at Jesse expectantly, waiting for his verdict.

“Alright, it's good,” Jesse admits, noticing him staring.

“Say ‘I’m a fuckin’ cunt! I was all wrong about you, Cassidy’,” he chides him.

“Fuck off, don’t push it. It’s great, okay?” Jesse replies. “I mean it.”

Cassidy looks impossibly smug, basking in the praise.

Tulip takes a delicate bite of her food and hums with approval.

“Yeah, this is surprisingly good. Thank you,” she tells him.

Cassidy takes the backhanded compliment in stride, watching them both eat with a stupid grin on his face. Then he remembers he has food in front of him too, and reaches eagerly for the ketchup bottle.

“But wait a second,” Jesse says, setting down his fork. “How did you manage to set off the smoke detector so many goddamn times? This doesn’t taste burnt.”

Cassidy freezes, holding the ketchup bottle upside down over his plate.

“Uh, well… First try didn’t turn out so good,” he admits. “Had to toss it out. Was a bit of a mess, actually.”

“So I was half right,” Jesse chuckles.

Cassidy frowns at him, squeezing a sickening amount of ketchup onto his plate, and sets the bottle down loudly. He stabs a piece of food onto his fork and shovels it into his mouth.

“Fine,” he replies, mouth full of food. “I’ll take it, I guess.”

Tulip’s nose wrinkles with disgust at the ketchup dripping down his chin.

“You got a…thing…” she gestures at it with her fork.

Cassidy wipes it off nonchalantly with the back of his hand.

“Look at us, having a proper meal together at the table and shite! This is nice, isn’t it? We’re like a cute little fucked up family,” he comments cheerfully, scooping up another precarious heap of food onto his fork.

“And you’re the annoying little brat that makes a huge fuckin’ mess,” Jesse teases him. “And the parents have to tip extra as an apology to the waitress.”

“What d’yeh—“” Cassidy protests, slowly following Jesse’s gaze to the piece of egg stuck to his shirt.

“Oh, fuck off,” he mumbles, quickly brushing it off. Jesse isn’t sure if he’s annoyed at him for pointing it out, or at the egg for being there.

“At least we’re not in public,” Tulip laughs, playing with her fork.

“It’s even worse in public. He’s behaving himself right now,” Jesse replies.

“You’re one to talk,” Cassidy scoffs. “I’ve heard those corny pick-up lines yeh subject all the waitresses to.”

“Do tell,” Tulip replies, looking at him with interest.

“My idiot friend think’s you’re sorta cute,” Cassidy imitates Jesse in a mocking tone, batting his eyes. “I told him he’s wrong – you’re drop dead _gorgeous_.”

Tulip looks at Jesse reproachfully.

“Did you honestly say that?”

“I, uh…” Jesse flushes.

“Wow,” Tulip can only laugh.

“Right?” Cassidy agrees. “So mind what yeh say about me, padre. I’ve got some stories of me own.”

“You should see Tulip when they get her order wrong,” Jesse shrugs.

Tulip shoots him a threatening look, and Jesse thinks better of elaborating on that.

Cassidy cleans his plate well before Jesse and Tulip and leans back in his chair, tipping back the last of his beer happily.

“Anybody fer dessert?” He asks.

“What kind of sick fuck has dessert after breakfast?” Tulip frowns.

Cassidy waggles his eyebrows at her, rummaging around in his pocket, and produces a thin joint, slightly bent from being in his pants. He holds it up proudly between thumb and forefinger for them to see.

“Naw,” Jesse shakes his head.

“No, not for me,” Tulip tells him.

Cassidy shrugs and lights the end of it anyway, inhaling a small puff. He exhales through pursed lips, blowing a small smoke ring that floats slowly above the table, looking impressed with himself.

Despite his initial reservations about eating, Jesse feels better now that he has some food in his stomach. Tulip appears to be content as well, despite the earlier awkwardness. Everything went better than expected. He feels lighter, having had the conversation with her. Everything seems… normal - or as normal as it gets with them.

“Well, that was real nice,” Tulip smiles, pushing her chair out. “Thanks for havin’ me.”

“The—heughh!” Cassidy coughs loudly on the large lungful of smoke he just inhaled. He bangs a fist on the table, doubling over.

Tulip raises an eyebrow, rising from her chair.

“You alright there?” She asks.

“Fuck’s sake,” Cassidy wheezes. 

Jesse watches him struggle with amusement. He finally regains control of himself finally, eyes watering.

“What I was tryin’ teh say is,” he starts again, voice hoarse. “The offer from earlier still stands, if yeh wanna stick around. D’yeh know what I mean, like? ‘Cuz we’ve got some unfinished business, and I think we’re gonna—”

Jesse gives Cassidy a hard swift kick in the shin under the table. Cassidy grimaces, biting back a curse.

“Can’t,” Tulip replies. “Got some things I need to do this mornin’. Just popped in for a quick bite.”

“Was good to see you,” Jesse rises from his chair quickly, pulling her in for a hug.

“So maybe some other time, yeh might—”

“Bye Cassidy,” Tulip gives him a wave over her shoulder.

Jesse gives Cassidy a withering glare after she leaves. Cassidy just blinks at him with bloodshot eyes.

“What?”

“What did I _just_ finish telling you about tact?” Jesse sighs.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something that isn't angsty as hell for once. What did you think?


End file.
